Wake Up Call
by kaoru-ai
Summary: KakaNaru/KyuuNaru. Kakashi was known as emotionless, but one member of his new genin team may prove enough to draw him out of his shell. Slight AU and OOCness. Rating may change. This is my first story, so any input is appreciated, but not required.
1. Prologue

Kakashi was known as a relatively emotionless man. He wasn't heartless, no, but he wasn't particularly attached to any one living either. Well, Kakashi didn't complain, after all, this gave him several wonderful and uneventful days of the Icha Icha series. For years, he went on this way, taking on random missions and reading Jiraiya's books.

Until, that is, he got another genin team he was sure he would invariably fail. Alas, he could not simply ignore _this_ team: there was an Uchiha. The other two, in his mind, weren't as important, but he would help them if they passed. And so it was that Kakashi, infamous copy-nin and all around lazy person, passed his first genin team. His humdrum days were numbered.

"Meet back here at seven AM sharp tomorrow." With that Kakashi disappeared to a nearby tree to watch his new students.

The pink one (Sakura, Kakashi recalled) immediately begged the Uchiha for a date, as expected by Kakashi. Not surprisingly, the Uchiha gave a terse "no" and was off. This left the loudmouth still tied to the log. Kakashi frowned; he thought the Uchiha might help the little monster out, as he did before, but apparently not.

_Well_, Kakashi thought, _if nothing else, these three need work._ He looked on towards the blond with a small bit of pity. "Well that's a bit odd," he whispered out loud, "It's been a while since I've had that crop up," he continued as he, like a good sensei, went to help out his new charge.


	2. Ch 1

Ch.1

"Ne, sensei, thanks. I'm sure I could've gotten free somehow, but thank you for helping me," Naruto told Kakashi after being untied. "Not many would help me, I guess, so I'm grateful, hehe," he continued, rubbing the back of his head in what Kakashi assumed was a sheepish habit.

"No problem, blondie, that's part of my job now, to help you when you need it."

"My name is Naruto," interjected Naruto, in a somewhat colder tone, "perhaps you've forgotten because senility has set in? Don't worry, sensei, I'll remind you often."

_Must not be as dull as I thought_, Kakashi mused, _Hmm…I should punish him, though, shouldn't I? He did just call me senile and therefore old_.

As Kakashi stood thinking about his next course of action, Naruto was quite calmly walking in the general direction of his apartment and laughing to himself.

_So much for an interesting sensei_, thought Naruto as he continued walking, _he hasn't even reacted to being called senile! Maybe he really does have some issues. But he's a jounin, he's got to be sharper than that. Unless_, Naruto suddenly gasped, stopping mid-stride, _they're short on staff and pulled him out of retirement._

"Oh, why did it have to be meeee?" he whined, crouching in the road and shaking his head.

"Why did what have to be you, blondie?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked to his right and there was Kakashi, crouched next to him, his eye curving down in apparent glee.

"It's Naruto," he ground out. "I was just thinking of my roommate's strange requests, so don't mind me. Bye, sensei!" Naruto waved and ran off.

As far as Kakashi knew, no one would dare live with the Kyuubi container. He had to admit to himself that suddenly the most primal of human emotions got the best of him at this moment: curiosity. He masked his chakra and followed behind Naruto at several yards.

"Geez," Kakashi whispered, "I never thought I'd be practically stalking my new student."

Naruto, on the other hand, sensed Kakashi following him and mentally cursed his big mouth. Upon reaching town, he decided, he would shop for hours to bore Kakashi away. Naruto stopped first at a clothier's and chose a new outfit for him and his roommate. Then he stopped for some new scrolls to study. Looking over all the scrolls he honestly almost forgot he was trying to lose Kakashi, when he caught sight of his new sensei buying the latest Icha Icha "novel".

"Tch," mumbled Naruto, "Not only is he old, but he's a perv too."

Naruto continued his shopping, stopping finally at a grocer near his apartment and buying the essentials for the week: bread, eggs, milk, flour, sugar, salt, tea, a cut of pork and another of beef. Lastly he stopped at Ichiraku's and bought that night's dinner, fifteen servings of ramen, various flavors. Much to Naruto's chagrin, Kakashi did not relent. He muttered under his breath, cursing old, dirty scarecrows with too much time on their hands, while trying to open the door to his apartment and juggle all his goods.

_The kid'll lose his ramen at the very least_, thought Kakashi. _Maybe I should help him?_

The wind picked up and soon it was drizzling. Naruto was having no luck with the door and started opening his mouth, presumably to yell.

Kakashi, recalling that afternoon's shouting, settled on helping Naruto, rather than facing another bout of loudness, when the door to the apartment opened and a red-haired, pale-skinned man stepped aside to let Naruto in.

"I thought maybe you'd gotten lost, kid," joked the Kyuubi's human form. "Oh, ramen! We haven't' had _that_ in a while," he said, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, and following Naruto to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just close the door, I'm a little cold."

"I figured you would be when I saw how the wind blew, so I've got tea on that'll be ready in a moment." Kyuubi said, gently placing a hand on Naruto's head and vainly smoothing his hair. "What do you say we go over those new scrolls tonight, after dinner, over tea?"

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you'd want to. I thought you might go out later."

"No, I want to stay in and celebrate a little, you know, because you're an official genin now. It may not mean tons, but I'm proud of you." Kyuubi pulled Naruto in for a hug.

Naruto stayed in his arms, blushing, "Of course it means a lot, Kyuubi, you're the person closest to me, you're the one who's helped me the most and kept me as safe as you could."

Kakashi watched on through the kitchen window, fascinated with this side of Naruto and the mysterious man whom Naruto obviously cared for. His little visit was cut short, however, when the man looked at him with angry and flashing eyes over the top of Naruto's head. Kakashi took that as his cue to leave.


	3. Ch 2

Ch. 2

The next morning, Kakashi was dressed, had eaten, and read the first two chapters of his new precious Icha Icha book well before six. Making his way to the meeting place, he hopped from roof to roof, stopping at a tree near where he assumed, correctly, his students would gather. Kakashi called this a sort of evaluation: what would his students do while waiting for him?

The first to arrive, surprising Kakashi, was Sakura; he had assumed she would be last, primping, as it were, for training. Next was Sasuke, who sat off by himself, brooding about whatever it is Uchiha's brood about and ignoring Sakura's chatter. Lastly was Naruto, who was by no means late, arriving half an hour before the appointed time. To Kakashi's astonishment, Naruto wasn't wearing the loud orange suit of the previous day nor the clothes he had bought for himself, wearing instead the standard shinobi sandals, long khaki shorts and a loose black shirt with an orange swirl on the left sleeve. Around his neck hung a delicate silver chain with a tiny fox pendant.

_Those must be gifts from his roommate_, thought Kakashi, settling comfortably into the tree for the long wait.

"Way to be the last one here, dobe," sneered the Uchiha, "I bet Kakashi-sensei almost beat you here."

"I had a little trouble waking up this morning," Naruto said, turning away with a slight blush he hoped no one noticed. "Besides," he continued, "did you notice how late sensei was yesterday? It's just a hunch, but I bet he's late to everything, teme." Naruto finished, making sure to give no indication he could sense Kakashi's presence.

"Stupid Naruto," began Sakura, "He's a _jounin_. Something probably came up yesterday. And don't insult Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm sure you're right, Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed, sitting down against a tree nearly opposite Kakashi's and pulling out one of his new scrolls.

"So, the dobe's getting serious about his studies?" Sasuke went on.

"I've always been serious with my studies, Sasuke-_kun_, my application is just a little off." replied Naruto without looking up.

Several hours passed in silence, Sasuke glaring at Naruto and brooding, Sakura staring unabashedly at Sasuke, and Naruto ignoring them both. Kakashi watched on, feeling a strange sense of pride at seeing Naruto so dedicated to learning, despite being his sensei for only a day. Suddenly Kakashi became aware of a presence in the tree next to him. He was shocked to realize that it had been there for some time and that he only noticed it now, when the person shifted a bit. Looking over, Kakashi noticed it was Naruto's roommate. The man looked only at Naruto, as if awaiting a sign. Kakashi realized that Naruto was probably aware of his roommate's position. With a bit of uncharacteristic panic, he wondered if Naruto knew _he_ had been there the entire time as well. Deciding there was no way Naruto, a new genin, could possible detect the presence of a seasoned jounin, Kakashi watched Naruto for a sign.

Naruto raised his hand near his neck and paused, then allowed it to continue to his head where he ran it through his unruly hair. Kakashi noticed the man in the neighboring tree tense. Minutes passed without consequence. Then Naruto raised his hand again and touched the fox pendant. The man in the tree sighed softly in apparent relief and relaxed his body. Naruto looked to the tree the man was in and gave a pacific and absolutely beautiful smile. The red-haired man grinned and left, at ease with himself.

Kakashi gave a small groan at the disappearance of the smile. He stared for a full minute, hoping to catch it again, but it was gone. Kakashi caught himself and blushed at his preoccupation with his new student. Trying to distract himself by looking away, Kakashi noticed the Uchiha ogling Naruto with obvious interest.

To Kakashi's surprise, a quick stab of jealousy surfaced in him. Deciding to show himself and stop fooling around, as he told himself, he popped up in front of his students.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated but some stuff came up. I'm working on updating the next chapter right now and I have the next couple of chapters actually written out, so it's only a matter of time until they're updated. Please bear with me. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

_kaoruai_


	4. Ch 3

**There is a flashback in this chapter, indicated by the italics. I meant to update a bit sooner, but I had placement exams and so couldn't. Anyway here it is. I'll keep working on updating. In the meantime, any reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

_kaoruai_

Ch. 3

* * *

They were supposed to be sparring: Kakashi against Sasuke and Sakura against Naruto. But to Naruto, it was a joke. The pink-haired girl could barely defend herself adequately. Naruto was careful not to show off or show too much of his talent. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on him every other minute and was slightly disturbed. Even holding back, Naruto beat Sakura. Both sat down to rest and watch Kakashi's spar, Sakura cheering loudly for Sasuke.

Although Naruto really did want to see Kakashi and the bastard fight, Kyuubi had kept him up late and he had hardly slept enough to function. Soon Naruto was sleeping on the ground, having slipped from the tree he was resting against, and dreaming about the previous night's happenings.

_He and Kyuubi ate dinner talking of Naruto's upcoming training and possible missions and Kyuubi's day. After dinner, Kyuubi pulled out a small cake, reading, "Congrats, Naru-chan! New genin and future Hokage." Though not exactly ecstatic about the "chan" added to his name, Naruto nearly cried at the small touch Kyuubi had added to the cake. He settled instead for tackling Kyuubi into a hug. True to his word, Kyuubi studied the new scrolls with Naruto and helped him half-learn a new technique. Kyuubi then took it upon himself to introduce Naruto to the "wonders of alcohol" and left to procure some sake. It was, by this time, nearly midnight. Naruto waited dutifully for his companion for practically an hour before falling asleep on the living room couch._

_Naruto awoke when he suddenly felt himself rising into the air. In his still sleepy mind, he had magically acquired the power to float and he was using it. Half a minute passed, in which he came to realize that he was being carried by someone who walked haphazardly backwards and then forwards. Another two seconds and Naruto realized it was Kyuubi carrying him and that he had indeed found sake._

"_Kyuubi, put me down. You can't even walk right. Put me down, Kyuu, you'll make us both fall. I swear I'll bite you if you don't set me down now!"_

"_But Naruto-to-hime," said Kyuubi, "if I let you down, you'll run away. I've got you now and I can't let go. You seeee, I don't want to."_

_Naruto growled and blushed, but said nothing as Kyuubi reached his room._

"_Here we are, Naru-hime," sang Kyuubi, depositing Naruto on the bed. "Let's get you out of those clothes and ready for bed, ne?" He pulled at Naruto's pants and jacket._

"_Kyuubi, come on. Let go!" Naruto yelled, his blush increasing until he was sure his face was in fact on fire. "I can do this myself. Go away!"_

"_No-nope-no-no-nope. I promised. I rememberrr. I said I'd stay with you after we separated because I like youuuuu. The first human I've ever liked. Everrrrrrrr."_

_Kyuubi didn't manage to change Naruto into his cute pajamas, and instead fell on him, pinning him, effectively, to the bed. Naruto found that despite his earlier protestations, Kyuubi holding him was comforting, if embarrassing. With a soft smile, Naruto, and a now entwined Kyuubi, fell asleep._

_The four hours of sleep he did get were not nearly enough. Yet even worse, Kyuubi was still wrapped around him and he couldn't get up. Elbowing the human demon, Naruto tried to free himself. A minute passed. Another. And finally one more before Kyuubi awoke, mind groggy._

_Seeing Naruto in his arms, Kyuubi naturally assumed he was still dreaming and thanked the gods for such a fabulous dream. He quickly brought Naruto even closer and leaned in for a kiss. Seeing Naruto's panicked face, he smiled. __The human brain is so magnificent! It produces such life-like responses, even in dreams__, Kyuubi thought. Without hesitating, he gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the boy's soft lips. Feeling them, Kyuubi let out a soft groan. Naruto, stunned and mute, did nothing. Not wasting time, Kyuubi leaned in again, this time for a more passionate kiss. He could feel his growing attraction and need and was ready to have his way with dream world Naruto when he yowled in pain. __Dream world Naruto bit me!__ Realizing pain meant wakefulness, Kyuubi gasped._

"Kyu ¾ no. Stop. Let go, you're too close. Your face…too close…mouth…no…I have to get up…"

By this time, Sakura was paying more attention to Naruto's sleeptalking than the spar. Kakashi and Sasuke, too, could hear every word. Signaling an en to the match, Kakashi approached Naruto with the intention of waking him.

"But, sensei, it's just getting good!" whined Sakura, here fan girl colors shining true.

Kakashi bent to shake Naruto awake. As his hand touched Naruto's shoulder, he received a swift kick in his right shin and a bite on his arm. Naruto, wide awake with Kakashi's growl of pain, sat up and looked around.

"Uh. Hi, sensei."


	5. Ch 4

**Alright, so it's been a while since I've updated. Here it is, anyhow. I'm pretty confident you can all figure out when someone is thinking or talking, after all, your all big boys and girls, though I'm betting mainly girls. It's been a little hard to write recently, so if anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to send me a message or an email, or a messenger pigeon if you can find me.**

_kaoru-ai  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Sensei, I know this doesn't help, really, but I am very, very sorry. I didn't mean to bite you. Or kick you. I was still kind of asleep, you see, and I thought you were someone else," said a contrite Naruto.

As a result of Naruto's "nightmare" and reaction, Kakashi canceled training for the day. Naruto, upset with embarrassing himself, dreaming of Kyuubi and attacking his new sensei, followed Kakashi in hopes of being forgiven. Kakashi, amused despite his injuries, which for a jounin were nothing, had yet to say a word. This only led Naruto to pursue him through town and offer constant apologies.

"Sensei, please, I'm sorry. I know it's no excuse, but I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't quite in the right state of mind. Please don't ignore me. Please don't remove me from the team! Please, sensei!"

Naruto stopped, kneeled in front of Kakashi and bowed his head, making it touch the street in front of him.

"I'm not ignoring you, now get up. And why would you be removed from the team?" whispered Kakashi, painfully aware of stares and comments that were beginning to surface. "You won't be removed from Team Seven, that was never in my thoughts. Get up, Naruto-kun, please. You're forgiven. I wasn't really mad." Kakashi pulled Naruto up and dragged him away, head down. Without conscious thought, his feet led them to Kakashi's apartment.

"Oh." Kakashi noticed where they were. "Well, I meant to have a talk with you soon, so it might as well be now that we both have some time. Come in."

"Wow," let out Naruto in awe, "I've never really been in an adult's home before. Well, except Iruka-sensei. But that's different."

Kakashi wondered immediately what kind of "different" and dirty relationship Iruka, a chuunin, he recalled, had with Naruto. The suspicion showed clearly on his face and Naruto quickly answered, "Iruka-sensei is like a brother to me. No, that's not right. He's like a father. The closest I've ever had to one, at least. I'd do anything for him. No matter what."

_How starved for affection and friendship is the boy_, wondered Kakashi. _How badly has the village treated him that he is willing to go so far for one person? Although he's young, the determination is there. I wish there were someone who cared half as much for me. I hope Iruka understands how lucky he is._

This almost led Kakashi to the topic he wanted to truly cover with Naruto: his roommate. He hoped the man wasn't taking advantage of Naruto's generosity, his naivety.

"Naruto, I want to know," Kakashi began in a tone of finality, once Naruto was seated comfortably on a chair. However, he found it awkward to continue and said, instead, "Would you like something to drink? Juice? Coffee? Tea? Milk? Water?"

"Well, coffee, if that's alright with you. I stayed up a little late."

This set off alarms in Kakashi's head as he left for the kitchen. He was surprised with himself. Why should he care what Naruto did outside of training? It wasn't, honestly, his business. So what if Naruto had a lover he didn't approve of, so long as he continued training and performing well?

_Where did that thought come from?_ Kakashi scolded himself. _Naruto doesn't have a lover. He's too young, right? Right?! Then what was that dream about??_

Kakashi was now going through multiple scenarios in his head in which Naruto was victimized and taken advantage of by an opportunistic and depraved roommate with red hair, causing himself to be plunged into something akin to despair.

"Aah! Stop it! Stop, stop. No more!" Kakashi veritably shouted at himself. He was angry at himself for imagining that; he was angry at himself for not trusting Naruto; mainly, though, he was angry for caring about what Naruto did apart from training, especially because he didn't know the boy, not really.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Naruto's concerned voice rang out.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Your coffee will be done soon."

True to his word, and with the aid of a little fire jutsu, Kakashi walked out of his kitchen holding a tray with said coffee and the appropriate additions to it.

"I'm not sure what you like, you didn't include that in your introduction, so I…"

"Brought everything anyone could possibly add to a coffee?"

"Yes."

To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto bit a sugar cube in two and dropped one half into his mouth and the other into his coffee. As he reached for the milk, Kakashi began.

"Naruto, I know you don't live alone. Now, it wasn't completely intentional, my following you, but I did. And I saw your roommate. I saw him again this morning. I won't be so conceited as to say I know everyone in this village, but I don't recognize him. And it just seems a little odd that you would have someone living with you. Naruto, I want you to tell me who that man is, what is he to you, what does he do? Anything. I need to know."

Naruto said nothing for a few moments while he continued to pour milk into his coffee, turning it nearly white. He didn't appear to be thinking up a lie, simply whether if he should tell Kakashi. Finally, Naruto put the milk back down and looked up, directly into Kakashi's visible eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, I appreciate your concern. But, Kakashi-sensei, I need my privacy, like any person. I understand rather well why you think it's odd that someone lives with me, but there's nothing to really be suspicious about. I may eventually tell you the full story. When I am ready. For now, though, I don't feel comfortable revealing so much of my past to you. I've, quite literally, just met you. I will tell you that he's taken care of me for the last six years to the best of his ability and he'll continue to do so until I'm an adult. He's never hurt me intentionally. He's always honest with me. There are others who know of him, his story, people close to me. I ask you to please not question them about him until I've told you or until I'm gone, I suppose."

"Gone?!" Kakashi asked sharply.

"Yes, sensei, as in dead, though I didn't quite want to say it. After all, shinobi should expect death everywhere, ne? Once we start taking missions, the risk will only increase."

Naruto drank his coffee, staring into the mug, saying nothing. Kakashi watched him in confusion, battling with himself: should he press for answers or trust the boy. Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled, breaking his concentration.

Naruto chuckle, "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry--"

"Then let's go get some lunch. My treat."

"Ah, sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I already have plans for lunch with Iruka-sensei and my roommate. Well, see you tomorrow." He quickly exited Kakashi's apartment, leaving his sensei on the couch.

_Why does that roommate bother me so much? I mean, it's not as if I like Naru--__-Oh God!_


	6. Ch 5

**Alright, so here's another update for all of you faithfully waiting. I'm working on fixing the next chapter, which is already written, so it should reach you guys sometime this week. I know there are those of you wondering how Kyuubi got out and why Naruto is the way he is, and I know I've been making things vague, but I ask you, have faith in me: it will make sense in later chapters. And if it doesn't, it's your job to pretend it does. Kidding. Any questions? Send me a message or an email and I'll get back to you. Enjoy.**

_kaoru-ai_

* * *

Chapter 5

After that "little" realization, Kakashi had resolved to ignore Naruto as much as he possibly could. In that way, apart from his genin team, his life would return to relative normality. He told himself, quite frequently, that he was interested in Naruto because he was so obviously different from him, which was partially true, and because he was bored and refused to admit any other reason. Kakashi would acknowledge that he was curious about the genin, but would never think the word "like" in regards to Naruto again. Clearly an outstanding shinobi, Kakashi didn't always qualify as a rational male.

Kakashi secretly dreaded going to training. Despite his determination to ignore the jinchuuriki, he was often nervous around him. In his presence he could mask it quite well, however when he was alone he couldn't control his thoughts. This morning, for example, he woke at four and could not stop thinking; even Icha Icha wasn't a sufficient enough distraction. Unbidden, his thoughts wandered to Naruto; to the way he smiled, the way he spoke, the way he acted, the way he looked, what he would do if Kakashi kissed him, if Kakashi just held him, if he did more. He accomplished nothing with those thoughts except giving himself a few nosebleeds and more confusion. By six, he was slightly dizzy and pale as he left his apartment.

Readying himself to spy on his students, in what was quickly becoming a habit, he felt at touch voyeuristic, especially with his thoughts of Naruto. However, he believed that it was essential he keep up his usual tardiness for his image. Sitting in the accustomed tree, Kakashi was just waiting for his students.

He noticed that on most days Naruto was the first to arrive, just after six, with a scroll or a book on the fundamentals of ta jutsu in hand for the long wait before Kakashi showed his face. Naruto also meditated most mornings until his team members reached the training grounds. Kakashi's feeling of pride only grew with Naruto's determination to better himself, despite his vowed indifference, as did his interest in the boy.

Kakashi noticed, as well, that nearly every morning Naruto was accompanied to the training grounds by his roommate. To Kakashi's displeasure, Naruto always smiled more brightly with the man, always laughed a little more and joked more easily. Somewhat irrationally, Kakashi wanted Naruto's smiles directed at him.

Of course, it did not help that Kakashi was stubbornly continuing his "let's ignore Naruto and the problem will go away" plan or that Sasuke took to watching the blond whenever he could. Kakashi felt jealous, yet did nothing, hoping it would disappear. He was sure, in fact, that Naruto hated him and loved the roommate.

Naruto did not, in fact, hate Kakashi; he found it hard to hate most anyone. But he was disappointed in the older man and his new attitude. And he was only human: his disillusionment and occasional contempt showed in his actions and in his words at unexpected times.

After a particularly rough day of training and Naruto's half-hidden sneers, Kakashi "left" his team to hide in his tree. Naruto sensed it and wondered for the thousandth time if his sensei's ancestors weren't really monkeys. Sakura immediately started pestering the Uchiha for a date, but he ignored her and invited Naruto for lunch at the Uchiha compound. Naruto politely declined, citing previous plans, and promptly left with Sakura glaring at his back.

Kakashi followed him, something he hadn't done since that first day. He followed Naruto home, staying in view of the kitchen window. The boy emerged several minutes later, changed out of his baggy orange clothes, and carrying a large thermos. Confused more than anything, Kakashi trailed after his student.

_Has he always had that?_ wondered Kakashi, staring at Naruto's ass. _It looks so nice. I want to touch it. There's no way I could, he'd kill me. Does he know he has it? Does he hide it on purpose with those other clothes? He shouldn't do that. It's perfect! I wonder what it feels like. I bet it's soft. Gah!_ Kakashi narrowly avoided a head-on collision with a thick tree branch.

He followed Naruto to an open field, where the red-haired roommate lay, apparently napping, a basket a few feet away. Naruto crept up, quietly, as if trying not to scare a wild animal. The roommate opened one eye slyly and hid a quick, little smile. Naruto reached out a hand to the man's head ans was promptly caught, roughly pulled, and tightly hugged.

"What's this?" exclaimed the, insufferable in Kakashi's opinion, roommate. "It seems I've caught a little kitsune. He must be separated from his family. I should take care of him, then. He'll be my crane wife (1), except, well, a kitsune. And I'll treat _my_ wife better."

"Kyuu, I can't _be_ a wife. I'm obviously male and I don't think males make good wives. I can't cook, I can hardly clean, and I can't sew, if ever I was so inclined."

Obviously, this "kitsune wife" bit was an old joke. And although Kakashi secretly agreed Naruto would make a delightfully cute wife, he failed to be amused. He was snatched from his darkening thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"I noticed you left the tea so I brought it…What are we eating?"

_I wish I could say you_, Kyuubi thought. "I made some new stuff and still haven't named it properly, so you'll just have to try it.

"You haven't made anything in so long, I hope you can still cook," Naruto joked.

After a meal of fruit rolls and sesame dango, Naruto lay full in the clearing. Minutes passed in silence, only the staccato chirping of birds breaking the peace. Naruto sat up suddenly and looked at Kyuubi, making sure to achieve eye contact.

"And dessert?"

_You?_ "Well, well. I thought you'd forgotten. I was already planning to eat it by myself later. This is new too," Kyuubi said. "I tried it while it was hot and must say it was absolutely delicious. Then I tried it cold and found I couldn't complain, so I have two servings here, one hot, one cold. You can have whichever you want and before you ask, you can only have one. I will not be cheated out of my dessert again."

Naruto gave a slight frown that quickly turned into a smile and chose the cold one, eating it slowly and actually savoring the dish. A look of confusion screwing his features into another frown.

"Hey, Kyuu? How did you keep mine cold and yours hot? I mean... I understand, fundamentally, what you did, but which jutsus did you use? And how did you manage to keep both going at the same time? What I mean is, does it require lots of chakra?"

"Always curious, aren't you?"

"You can't stop asking questions, you can't stop learning. Or someone'll have the upper hand." countered Naruto.

"Hai, hai. Anyhow, it really only takes lots of chakra control, not huge amounts of chakra. The jutsus themselves are fairly simple and you know the hot one already. Shall I teach you? Of course, we'll have to go see Hokage-san. You know he has to be informed of everything I teach you, even if it's minor stuff like this. How about…we go after a little nap?"

"Perfect," Naruto said, picking out a particularly grassy spot.

He soon began yawning and was asleep a few minutes later. Kyuubi watched him for a moment before lying next to him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. Naruto opened his eyes almost immediately, before letting out an appreciative sound and snuggling in closer, completely at ease.

Kakashi watched on in disbelief. He watched the roommate close his eyes, but knew he wasn't asleep. He sat in his tree and looked on in annoyance, jealousy, and longing. Regardless of his refusal to accept his interest in Naruto, his liking of Naruto, Kakashi wanted to be the one to hold Naruto so intimately. He wanted to be as trusted as this man obviously was by Naruto.

Watching them, Kakashi felt his irritation spread from his chest to burn his legs and arms and finally his head, settling just behind his eyes and becoming anger. He growled at the oncoming headache and watched as the roommate slowly opened his eyes and stood up, forming hand seals and summoning a large brown and blond fox. Whispering in its ear, "Take care of him," he disappeared as the fox curled next to Naruto.

Kakashi widened his visible eye in surprise, shocked that the protective man would leave Naruto alone with only a summon. Preparing to go closer and keep watch over him, Kakashi tensed when a voice, low and just beside his ear, demanded angrily, "Why do you follow him?"

* * *

(1): In reference to the Japanese fairy/folk tale "The Crane Wife," in which a man finds a crane outside his door and heals it back to health. Later the crane, in gratitude, visits him as a young woman. They fall in love, they get married. After hitting a rough patch at work (he's a sail maker), his crane wife promises to make him the best, most special sail ever, but he has to promise never to ask for another one and never to look at her make it. Big surprise when he breaks both promises and discovers she was the crane. He ends up alone, but always waits for the crane wife in winter, when she first appeared. Read the actual story, it's much better than my actual summary. Also, check out The Decembrists "The Crane Wife" for a slightly different take and beautiful songs.


	7. Ch 6

**Alright the latest update is here. First of all, I'd like to apologize to all those reading this story, since I lied: I promised an update at the end of las week, and I honestly had it, but I was busy with placement exams and college orientation. I have been working on the story, so that's a relief to some of you, I'm sure. I need to sort some things out, and those will be updated as well (this time I won't make a promise). Now, this chapter might seem a bit odd, and that's because it is. The majority of this chapter is Kakashi rationalizing to himself. The next chapter, if not the next few, will deal with Naruto's past and will help explain the changes in my Naruto and "real" Naruto and, finally, Kyuubi's release from the seal. If this chapter causes any confusion in you, feel free to send me a message and I'll try to clear your doubts or questions. Feel free to send me reviews as well, they give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.**

_kaoru-ai_

* * *

Chapter 6

"What do you mean? Follow who?"

Kyuubi gave a small cluck of disapproval, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm disappointed. I was expecting a grand tale, full of intrigue and adventure because I was told you were creative, and here I find your just as dreary as most other shinobi."

"Y-you know who I am? How?" Kakashi inwardly cursed his unease. _Why am I acting like this? I never stumble over words!_

"Not only are you unimaginative, but you're dim as well. I expect even a child could make out that Naruto has told me of you. And if not that, surely you are aware of how your reputation precedes you? I've answered your question, and you have yet to answer mine: why, Hatake Kakashi, do you follow Naruto?"

"As his sensei, I was worried about him going home." Kakashi answered feebly, nearly wincing at how obviously weak his excuse sounded.

"Worried, sensei? About a ninja, who no matter how naïve knows basic defense, going home…through public streets…in the middle of the day…in the, arguably, safest village in the whole of Fire Country? I'm sorry, sensei, but you'll need something better than that if you want to be believed. Now, let's try again. Why were you following my N…my roommate?"

Kakashi was silent, wondering how long he could put off the, now seemingly, inevitable. Another moment's hesitation and he finally spoke up, "It's obvious you're persistent, so why beat around the proverbial bush? I was, no, I am curious. By nature, I've always been so, and often I can hold my curiosity in check. There are times, however, when something strikes me so fascinating that I can't. Of all my students, previously failed and present team, Naruto interests me the most. I'm not sure why." Kakashi sighed in defeat and continued, "It's probably got something to do with how different he is from other genin I've encountered. I've come to realize that Naruto's motivations aren't clear to me. Oh, he claims to want the title of Hokage, and I don't believe he lies, but I can't understand why. It's not just respect, if it were that, he would have tried harder in school or he would try harder in training, to earn the respect of his sensei. His character, what I've seen of it at any rate, also puzzles me. He isn't somber or solemn like Uchiha, he isn't preoccupied and bright like Haruno. He seems innocent and yet somehow mature. And although he isn't totally serious, he isn't a goofball, though he enjoys having fun."

By this point, Kakashi was talking mainly to himself, clarifying to himself why Naruto held such an interest for him. "After all this, I'm still unsure as to why it's Naruto who intrigues me. He's not stupid, he's not a genius; that should make him average, right? _Should_. But it doesn't. He's far from average; I've never known a person like him in my life. I knew someone once, and he reminds me of that person, but only for brief moments that make it all too clear that Naruto is unique. And why? Why should it be him that stands out? Some kid I've recently met? It doesn't make sense…for all my laziness, my life had an order…and all _he_ does is confuse me: I knew what I was doing, why I was doing it; I knew…I don't even know now what I knew because it's not what I know now…I know now that I like having a genin team in my life…I like having him in my life…" He started laughing now, "Haha, I don't even know _why_, but I want him by me. I do. And all the confusion he's caused in me, in my life, I don't know how to right it. But it's got to go away. I can't be doubting myself, I can't have this disorder anymore. There are two options I can see: one, get rid of him, push him away and make him leave my life; two, keep him in my life and hope that the confusion he brought, he takes away. But, oh Lord, which is right? If I choose the wrong one, some irreparable damage will be done to both our lives, I feel this, I _know_ this. And if I don't choose? Ah, but, I'm a coward to think that. I'll risk nothing and my life, with it's present commotion, will remain the same for years. For how long? How long will it take to forget him? To erase him from my life and live normally again?"

Kyuubi listened intently, silently throughout the whole of this. In shock at having Kakashi tell him so much, by clear accident, he didn't know how to respond. Kakashi's confession caused turmoil within Kyuubi. A brief rush of happiness rose at the realization that Naruto had another person who cared for him, only to have it smothered by flashes of jealousy and insecurity. Although Kyuubi knew Naruto would ultimately come to know other people, he almost wished he would remain exclusively his.

Apart from Kyuubi, Naruto really knew few people. His social circle, or triangle, as Naruto more aptly called it, consisted of the Sandaime Hokage, Kyuubi, and more recently Iruka. Naruto knew few children his own age, because although he was outgoing, over the early years of his life he became guarded. He knew a few older than him and only really ever talked to two: Neji, a Hyuuga, and Lee. But even then, he interacted with them at random intervals and almost only when he bumped into one of them. And now his companions were growing to include the last Uchiha, Sakura, and, Kyuubi grudgingly admitted, Kakashi.

As much as Kyuubi wanted Naruto to grow and experience life and mature and enjoy himself, he occasionally had to fight the urge to spirit Naruto away to some secluded place. He knew he would never go through with his plans. Even though he loved Naruto and had no qualms about admitting it to anyone, except Naruto himself, or maybe because of that love, he wouldn't hide Naruto away, he didn't want to hide Naruto away…except he did really want it. There were moments when Kyuubi thought his mind split in two and would argue with himself which was the best option, whether selfishly keeping Naruto from the world or making everyone realize how great and wonderful and nearly perfect Naruto was. These moments began happening more frequently with the arrival of the new companions, and it always seemed to him that the possessive mode was more right, but he was a rational being above all and refused to give in. It was only when Naruto was with him that both sides would calm and Kyuubi could be happy just having him near.

At that particular moment, both sides of Kyuubi were warring with each other, more fiercely than ever before. The rational side quickly identified the cause to be Hatake Kakashi, the immediate threat to Kyuubi's relationship, whatever it was or ever would be, with Naruto. Despite this, Kyuubi was alert in regards to Naruto and knew the copy-nin was too.

So it came as no surprise that both men appeared at Naruto's side as soon as the boy groggily opened an eye, stretched a hand, and mumbled through soft lips, "K…"


	8. Ch 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but thanks to those of you who have been waiting at least semi-patiently. This chapter is part of at least two chapters that deal with Naruto's past and his experience with Kyuubi. Things are getting hectic as I'm getting ready to move out of my house and into the dorms and start my life as a college student. However, I will continue to try to write and update on a somewhat regular basis as I find a rhythm that's good for me and my school life. As always, any input is appreciated and will be carefully looked over. Send a message or email (on my profile) with questions, concerns, suggestions, rants, whatever.**

_kaoru-ai_

* * *

Chapter 7

During Kakashi's confession, Naruto slept. He dreamt. As often was the case, he dreamt of the past.

In this particular instance, Naruto dreamt of his early life and the arrival of Kyuubi. He didn't know why it was so, but he knew he was alone. His first memories were from when he was four. Even then, as a small child, Naruto was surprising. During a weekly visit from the Hokage, he had asked, "I've always been alone?" in a small but clear voice that refused to be ignored. Before the Third could answer, Naruto continued, "I'm always surrounded by people. Well, not always, but a lot of the time. But they're never nice people. They never do anything to me, but it's the way that they look at me. Like I'm nothing…No, worse than nothing. I thought about it and I think I've always been alone and looked at in that way. It makes sense," here Naruto paused to breathe and then continued on with his idea, "if I'm alone now, then I've always been alone. I don't like it, but what can I do? No, don't tell me. Instead, tell me, why? Why have I always been alone? If I know the answer then I can fix it, right? So tell me why. Please."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," the Hokage breathed out in a tired way. "I can't tell right now. Maybe when you're older, when everyone's older and long held grudges are mostly buried and forgotten. Maybe then…" and the old man left, surprised at Naruto's logic, his seriousness.

It was that night, either by chance or design, that Naruto first met the demon. He'd slept quietly, if not entirely peaceful, for the better part of an hour before he felt himself start and opened his eyes.

He was in a dark place, a dank place where all the light seemed to be drawn and sucked into the shadows. In the dim yellow light he was allowed, he could make out a large gate. In the blackness of the other side, he could sense a presence, great and foul, that made the air around him heavy, as it seemed to push down on his shoulders and slow his movements.

Finally nearing the gates, reaching out a tentative hand, Naruto caught the first signs of intelligent life: orange-red eyes narrowed at him. Then a muzzle began to appear below the eyes, stretching in the weak light to reveal part of a head, along with long and pointy ears covered in rusty orange fur.

Though Naruto was not conventionally intelligent, even at four he was no great fool. He drew his hand back once the entire head, with sharp and gleaming teeth, was in view. He didn't speak, wanting to hide his fear. He waited patiently and to his credit, he hardly shifted.

Finally the fox spoke, in a deep and sounding voice, at once ancient and ageless, bitterness sharpening the tone and forming cutting words, "This is the worthless human I'm bound to? _This_? Scrawny…pathetic…no doubt useless. Forever! Well, we'll see about forever…If I break his mind, I'll have control of the body and I'll find a way out. But how to do it…"

Naruto was a little disgruntled at being ignored and insulted. Sure it was a common occurrence in the village, but this being, Naruto was sure, wasn't part of the village. He spoke up, "I'm still here, where ever this is."

"Oh, and he's stupid too! Hey, boy, I'm inside you! This is you! You don't know anything. Hey, you! I'm still talking! A little deference, please!"

Naruto was looking around to see if it was really him. Not quite believing it and yet with no way to deny it, he sat down until he finally reasoned that they had to be in him because he hadn't moved or left and he was sure no one had come and moved him.

"So," sad Naruto slowly, "you're saying you're always inside me? You're saying you've always been here? That you _will_ be here?"

"So stupid…" the demon muttered, sighing as if asking for patience. "Yes, I'm inside you, I've been here these four years, but I won't always be here. I'll find a way out…" he trailed off, looking at Naruto's face.

The boy was looking at the demon in almost absolute adoration, his eyes huge and shining with oncoming tears, a beautiful smile on his face.

"What's wrong, kid? I can't possibly have hurt your feelings, not with that, especially not after how the villagers treat you. But you're smiling. You really must be thick. Don't look at me like that, it's creepy!"

Naruto's smile only got bigger, as if trying to engulf his face with its relief and happiness, "But you've been inside me forever. I was never alone: you were here with me. Don't you understand? I've never been alone! I won't be alone because you're here and you won't leave. At least not soon. If you could have you would have already left, right? So you're not leaving me."

"Hold on, kid. I'm not here to stay, I've told you. I'll get out and I'll be far from this place, far from you. I just don't quite know how. Yet."

"But you're here now. That's important. As long as you're here I won't be alone. Don't you understand? I have someone with me who won't leave. This is better than anything because regular people leave and everyone's alone at some time. But not me, not with you here. And if you do leave someday in the future, I'll be ready because I'll have learned to be likable and Konoha will have changed. So I'll just be glad you're here for now." Naruto finished, giving the demon that beautiful smile again.

It was an understatement to say that Kyuubi was shocked. His feelings went so far beyond that, he was sure sentient beings would never be able to name them. He could only react by staring at the young boy, his mouth open and eyes wide. Shuddering, he crept back into the predictability and safety that darkness offered him without a sound.

Naruto recalled, then, only waking in his bed well before the dawn broke over the village, signaling the start of a new day. Unable now to sleep, Naruto made plans for his next visit to the fox.

For several days Naruto failed to come into contact with the great creature, despite numerous attempts. Finally, on a bleak and unimpressive Thursday, the demon pulled Naruto in.

Face to face, so to speak, with the gate and the fox, Naruto's nervousness grew. He smiled timidly and then more brightly, gaining confidence, remembering that he wanted this meeting. He opened his mouth, but the fox cut off his words.

"I've decided, kid. I don't hate you. I think you're pretty interesting. For a human, anyway. So I've decided, because I'm grand and powerful and…_kind_, to not (really) complain while I'm here. I'll even sort of help you until I leave. And trust me, I _will_ leave. I've just decided to make my stay with you more agreeable."

"What you're saying is you want to be entertained by me, you selfish fox," stated Naruto, once again surprising the demon.

"I prefer to call it my brand of generosity. There's no need to be crude and label it 'selfishness.'" he huffed in return, but amusement leaked into his voice.

"Ne, ne, what's your name? I bet it's really cool!" Naruto exclaimed, letting his four year old character show.

"Not as stupid as I thought, are you? Be ready to be awed: I am called Kyuubi no Kitsune."

A moment passed. Then, "That's it? There's nothing else? That's pretty sad; it just describes physical characteristics about yourself. Pretty boring."

Kyuubi was annoyed, if his furry eyebrow twitching was any indication. "Oh, yeah?" he said, sounding much like the four year old in front of him, "What's _your_ name? It's probably even more lame."

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto paused and gave a little smirk, "See? The little follow up? It makes a person stand out a little more, seem a little cooler."

Kyuubi didn't know why the brat knew this, but he grudgingly admitted that although it did add a bit more character than just a name alone.

And so, for the next hour or so, Kyuubi and Naruto huddled together, as much as a little boy and a giant tailed demon could huddle, and thought up follow ups for the huge beast. They finally both settled on, "Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of the bijuu."


	9. Ch 8

**Alright, so I'm back to the whole writing thing and this is the newest update. Although it's no excuse for not having updated in forever, I was extremely busy sorting out a schedule for college life, social life, and this. Unfortunately, this was cut for a while. I was having midterms last week and so didn't have a lot of time, and we'll see how those turned out. Anyway, this is the latest chapter, which I've been sitting on for the longest time. I will try to update at least semi-regularly, but I am sending out a warning now that I do have two huge research papers that I have to work on until the end of the term. Enjoy and direct any comments, concerns, suggestions, or questions to either my email (on my profile) or in a review.**

_kaoru-ai_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

For days, Kyuubi and Naruto simply spent time together. It was not a conventional, "let's get to know each other" time: Kyuubi referred to these days as the time when he was "pestered by that human brat," although even in his personal thoughts, or rather, especially in those thoughts, hints of growing attachment slipped through.

Kyuubi was experiencing something completely new: affection for a human. He didn't fully understand it. Why should he care about some human brat he just so happened to be stuck with (stuck in?). And he tried to answer his own question. He'd decided that it was possible that since this was the first human he ever really interacted with his assumption that humans were essentially selfish and cruel beings was wrong. But he didn't think so. He had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto was the difference, that he was the reason why Kyuubi could bond with a human. He reached the conclusion, in those hours away from Naruto, that Naruto possessed the perfect combination of curiosity, openness, trust, intelligence and pain. Kyuubi knew that it was especially that last trait that helped close the gap, so to speak, between bijuu and ningen. And what amazed Kyuubi most was the way Naruto carried his pain. He didn't flaunt it, as a creature seeking to be pitied; he didn't give in to it and wallow in his hurt; rather, he accepted it for what it was and worked hard (so very, very hard, Kyuubi knew) to move past it and towards better things.

And Kyuubi respected him for this, for doing something Kyuubi wasn't sure he could, would, or even wanted, to do.

Months passed since Kyuubi and Naruto first exchanged names, and the giant demon no longer really held back his affection for, and interest in, Naruto. He decided it didn't matter whether he showed his care: there was no one to see him, Naruto wouldn't judge him, in fact, he would welcome him, and he was lonely.

It was in the ninth month that Kyuubi knew Naruto, that the first inkling of real change came.

Kyuubi could only speak to Naruto when the boy was unconscious and if Kyuubi wanted it. Yet on a warm and relatively cheery morning, Kyuubi realized that he could _hear_ Naruto humming. This, in and of itself, was not overly impressive; however, coupled with the fact that Naruto was awake and apparently cleaning his room, well, it became something causing intense shock to the demon fox. Upon spreading his senses a bit further, Kyuubi realized he could _see_ through Naruto, could in fact, use him as a medium of sorts: he could see the world, even if it was a limited view.

Naruto could feel something was different. He felt that his mind wasn't entirely his own. _No_, he amended, _that isn't quite right…It's my own mind, but there's something…extra, something, a presence, that wasn't there before_. The boy stilled and waited, hardly breathing.

Kyuubi, sensing Naruto's hesitance, sent out his awareness again, a bit more forcefully this time, and found he could understand, could hear, Naruto's thoughts, could sense the boy's uneasiness and precaution. Still shaken, but determined to find out the extent of this new state, the fox sent a thought to float around in Naruto's mind: _Brat, I heard your crappy singing. It makes me wish I was deaf_.

Naruto answered immediately, "Oh, yeah? I'm glad you like it so much! I wasn't even singing, but I should now! I'll sing loud! Bossy fox, criticizing my singing!"

Naruto opened and shut his mouth seconds later, when he realized what was happening. Opening his mouth again slowly, Naruto swallowed and asked, "K-Kyuubi? Why can I hear you? Why? I'm still awake, aren't I?"

Kyuubi, unsure himself, answered truthfully, hoping he and Naruto could come to some sort of rational conclusion, "I'm not really sure kid. I was sleeping like always, and when I awoke…I could hear your voice. You were humming. I thought you were with me, waiting for me to wake up, but I realized it was morning, when we're usually apart. I could, can see, too, through your eyes. And," Kyuubi paused here, wondering how Naruto would take the next bit of news, "And I can hear your thoughts. I didn't do it on purpose, really, I was just testing my limits."

"But…" Naruto trailed off. He was worried, agitated really, and he was confused, struggling for the words to ask his questions and avoid the rising panic he felt.

Kyuubi instantly sent out comforting sensations to calm the boy. He was, quite honestly, surprised at himself for trying to assuage the child, but he was not deterred. The reassuring feelings from the giant fox demon did help Naruto to alleviate the worst of the oncoming fear, but did not completely erase the feeling that something was wrong, for which the boy was grateful. He tried to continue once again.

"But, then--what I mean is…why…what's going to happen? What did happen?"

Kyuubi sent out his reassurances in smooth and constant waves. "I'm not…I don't quite know. But let's think. We spend lots of time together, right? Even among demons there can exist a certain type of closeness: when they know another so well that they can finish each other's thoughts, they know when the other is distressed. This can be it, can't it? Our way of becoming closer? I know it seldom happens, but, that _could_ happen, right? The seal weakened because we got closer, right?" There was a slight hint of desperation by the end of his questions.

Thinking about it that way, Naruto was more comfortable with the intrusion, though still a little uneasy. He realized that this is exactly what he wanted to have with people. Lasting friendships, meaningful friendships. The more thought he gave it, the happier Naruto became, to be able to have someone, even a tailed demon, to talk to, to enjoy life with, to simply be around, even if there were no words shared. In his short life, Naruto had ached for this so much that it seemed a dream it was coming true. He decided then not to question his luck and to make the best of it.

"So, O Mighty Kyuubi, what should we have for breakfast?"

* * *


	10. Ch 9

**So, I am still writing, although it has been mainly academic in the last two years. I never forgot this story and I have been working on it periodically during lulls in my life. I didn't want to post anything else until I had a real chance to edit this, but then I realized that it's been so long that I don't even know where to begin with that process. I've decided to continue posting, and though I can't promise that it will be consistent, I can promise that I will finish this story.**

**To anyone still bothering to follow this, thank you.**

_kaoru_ai_

* * *

Ch. 9

Naruto remembered their breakfasts. He couldn't cook very well and knew only a few dishes to make. In his defense, he was a child: there should be no need for him to have any sort of culinary skill. So, when he asked Kyuu what he wanted, it was a total joke; he had absolutely no ability beyond boiling or frying an egg and cooking rice, and even simply chopping vegetables went awry at Naruto's.

In his dream, Naruto looked up from his meal of soggy rice and boiled egg to ask how Kyuubi liked it. The scene shifted, however, and Naruto found himself at the beginning of a training session with a real-bodied Kyuu.

"See how left of you my clone is hiding? You have to take notice of these things, Naruto, or you could very well end up underground too soon. No enemy is going to be holding a sign saying, 'Hey, kid, I'm right here. Take your time.'"

"I know, Kyuu, but it's not easy and there are so many,"

"There's so many for a reason. You need to be able to sense their presences. You leave yourself too open too often: there are ninja out there who want to take advantage of that. You can't let them! You have to always be aware of who's around you."

Naruto had finally gotten used to looking at his companion in human form, something that had only happened recently with the further weakening of the seal and the creation of a body from earth and blood and a lot of the demon fox's chakra in a complicated seal he couldn't follow. He thought him beautiful, with his soft red hair and keen eyes, his delicate and strong jaw, the way the shadows played on it sometimes, his elegant hands, tapered fingers so capable of harming anyone who got too close. Yes, Naruto knew how beautiful Kyuubi was, but most of the time he didn't pay attention to it. He only cared that Kyuubi was gentle and kind and caring and smart and helpful, that he liked him and that he wanted to stay with him.

For his part, Kyuubi didn't actualize his threat to leave Naruto as soon as he was out of the body they shared. He never brought it up, knowing the boy's near paralyzing fear of being alone, being abandoned for others. Sometimes late at night, or in the early morning before Naruto awoke, he thought on it and guessed it stemmed from the boy's lack of parents and his few and relatively distant friends. Whatever the cause, Kyuubi understood that fear and did not bring it up again, choosing instead to make Naruto's life as easy as possible, trying to give it some semblance of normalcy with small (and often rushed) outings and training and nights of joking and fun and good dinners. (It was Kyuubi who did the majority of the cooking in those early days, having to teach himself what tasted good and how not to burn things. He still shuddered when remembering the first few meals he offered to cook and constantly wondered at the fact that he didn't burn down that poor apartment or give them both food poisoning).

Kyuubi was content to live with Naruto in that little apartment. And it was in one of these early days of their separation that Kyuubi sensed the Hokage walking towards their home and panicked. He jumped a little and ran about trying to find a decent hiding place while Naruto laughed and then panicked himself when he realized that an explanation would be demanded. Stashing Kyuubi in the small cupboard in the kitchen (which earned him a reprimand from the demon fox later about how one does not simply "stash" powerful demons in human form in dark, tight, little cabinets), Naruto opened the door for the old Hokage at the first knock.

"Hokage-sama, wh-why are you here?" Naruto asked trying not to look at the cupboard.

"_Sama?" Since when have I ever warranted a "sama" with this boy? What could he possibly have done in a week?_

"Hello, Naruto. I thought it was about time for another visit, to see how you were. Can I come in?" The old man smiled and walked inside without an answer.

The Hokage sat at the kitchen table in one of the four chairs, the one nearest the cabinet where Kyuubi was hidden. Naruto's nervousness increased tenfold.

"Are you sure you want to sit there? I mean, this chair near the window is great!"

"Hmm…no, I think you can have that seat. I'm quite comfortable here."

Naruto chanced a glance at the cabinet and when he looked back at the Hokage he saw the man watching him intently.

The Hokage released smoke slowly and then said, "Naruto, what are you hiding? What do you have in this cabinet here?"

The old man bent over and opened the cabinet, leaning back in surprise at seeing the angry look on the face of the man cramped inside.

"Hahaha…I don't know what I was expecting, exactly, but I'm sure it wasn't this! Naruto, why is this man here? And, more importantly, how did you fit him into such a small space?"

Straightening himself up after having crouched in fear of the Hokage's reaction, Naruto was too shocked to think up a lie, "Um, I don't really know how I got him in, we were kind of in a hurry and I sort of just shoved him inside."

Trying not to laugh at Naruto's serious face, the Hokage asked, "Why did you put him there, though? I know you were scared, but why? Did you think I wouldn't want to meet your visitor?" Turning to Kyuubi, the Hokage looked at him critically, "Now, _who__ are_ _you_? No lies, please, I think we've seen enough 'secrecy' here."

Kyuubi sat in the cupboard for a while, thinking of where to go, what to say. Memorizing Naruto's tiny apartment had been no hard task for him; he had accomplished it in the first day he had a body. As such, he knew that without an escape route he really had no choice but to talk to the old man before him. Breathing deeply and slowly exhaling, Kyuubi stood from the cupboard and took a seat at the table.

"The only name I have is Kyuubi," he said, spreading his hands before him in a defeated gesture. "I didn't choose it, but it is my own. You know well enough, don't you, Hokage-san, what that means?"

The old man puffed meditatively before speaking, "Kyuubi no Kitsune? The Demon Fox? Well, we knew that the seal wouldn't hold forever, but it should have lasted longer than this. Why are you here? What do you want? Revenge? Through this boy here?"

"No. No, I don't want revenge. Not for myself, at least. Maybe for the boy, as you call him, for the way he's been treated. No, I don't want revenge for myself, why should I? Yes, I'm angry, angry that I was used, that I didn't control myself. My initial goal was to escape, ask the boy if I ever mentioned revenge, I simply wanted to leave, to be as far away from this place as I could. Never, really, gave a thought to revenge."

The Hokage turned to Naruto and quietly said, "Why don't you go eat some ramen, my treat? I bet Teuchi misses his hungriest customer."

Naruto wavered for a minute, looking between the two adults and said, "I'm not too hungry, I can wait until you're done talking to Kyuu."

"No, Naruto," Kyuubi said, "I agree with Hokage-san, you should go eat now. This will take a while." He smiled at the young boy and nodded to the door, "Out you go."


	11. Ch 10

**So, another chapter that I had already written. I'll update later this week with another chapter, at least, as soon as I clean it up a bit. Not a major editing job, like I've already said, but at least making it a little more presentable.**

_kaoru_ai_

* * *

Ch. 10

Here Naruto's dream ended, leaving him with that odd feeling of intruding in a conversation, of being unneeded. He shifted a bit on the ground, opened his eye and started to mumble.

"K…Kyuu…"

"I'm here, Naruto."

"Ah! Kyuu, why are you so close? Why are you holding my hand?" He looked around to find himself still in the clearing and with Kakashi next to him as well. "Why is Kakashi-sensei here! Kyuu, let go of my hand. What is going on? Why are both of you so close?"

Kakashi backed off a bit and turned away. _What did I expect? He hardly knows me, why should he think of me?_

"Your sensei," began Kyuubi, and Kakashi turned around again, worried, "was walking through here on his way to go train, I believe, when he saw us. He wanted to wake you with some sort of trick or prank. I was merely trying to wake you up before he succeeded; you should be grateful, who knows what kind of nasty surprise your sensei would have used."

_**7 years prior, continuing the Hokage's visit to Naruto**_

After another moment of awkward tension in which Naruto slipped his shoes on and left, the Hokage looked out the window, saying tiredly, "Then, what is it you want exactly?"

"Well, I don't really know. Other than stay with this boy and help him, I don't know. To me, only Naruto is important. He's the only human who makes a difference to me. Do you understand? He's not perfect, but he is honest; he is sincere in what he wants, in his appreciation for what he has. His preoccupation is nonexistent. I want to stay with him to see the type of person he becomes."

The old Hokage puffed in silence again, then, "Well, I don't think that would be the best idea. Naruto is just a boy and you, well, the tailed beasts have never been known for their trustworthiness and care. We can give him the proper care he needs; we just need the opposition against him to be lessened and then he will be a truer member of Konoha."

"Oho, and this living alone is proper care? Rare visits and limited affection are proper care? And when exactly do you expect the 'opposition' against him to be lessened? In five years? Ten years? In his lifetime? I would be with him every day. And pardon me, Hokage-_san_, but even beasts care for their young until they can stand on their own, in a way that is nothing like Konoha's pathetic excuse for custody."

After a considerable silence the Hokage answered, "You're right; there is no way to tell how long it will be until Naruto is accepted and recognized. But I cannot leave him in the care of a being that nearly destroyed Konoha! That would be the most improper option of all! You could be lying and not care at all for Naruto, you could be waiting to use him, mislead him to believe you and follow you. How can I possibly let you stay in this village and with this boy!  
The way he lives now he is safest! There is no real physical harm that comes to him, he isn't attacked—"

"No, not openly, he's not. There are looks, there are whispers which can hurt more than physical attacks and certainly do more damage. The trust he has will probably be impaired if this goes on much longer. I can show him kindness; I can give him the care he needs, without restrictions, without conditions. But don't ignore his needs because of your misplaced fear and suspicions!"

Sandaime Hokage was surprised to see the Kyuubi looked flushed. The old man was reluctant to believe that the being actually cared for Naruto and would be genuinely sorry at their separation. He tried to come up with several conclusions that might help him decide the course to take, the best outcome to pursue.

He closed his eyes and continued to deliberately puff on his pipe for several long minutes. After what seemed to Kyuubi an interminable amount of time, Sandaime Hokage opened his eyes and looked Kyuubi full in the face, exhaling another wisp of smoke.

Slowly he opened his mouth, "Naruto will not be placed in your care."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and was silent for some moments. He shut his eyes carefully and then shouted, "But why? Clearly the best option for Naruto is to stay with me! Why can't you see that? I don't want revenge, I don't want to spirit Naruto away with me for whatever pathetic things you think I'm plotting. I want what's best for him! What do I have to do? Let myself be bound again? I don't think that will be as effective as the first time, and that would still leave Naruto without a suitable guardian, though no doubt it would be better than you casting me out of this little village altogether. What will it take? Do you want to imprison me in your torture chambers? Do you want me to give you demon beast secrets, hmm? What?"

"That's not an entirely bad idea…Ibiki could use a subject like you, probably. But, no, that won't be required. I don't see the purpose in gaining 'demon beasts' secrets.' Forcing you out of this village is what I should do. Then everyone would be safe, wouldn't they? I think…that I will need more time to decide what to do about Naruto's situation. In the meantime, he will leave this apartment and stay with me in the Tower. You will be sealed within until I've reached my decision. If you decide to attempt to break the seal, you forfeit any claim you might have had on Naruto's welfare, is that understood? If you decide to attack the village, we will resort to drastic measures. I've had people researching better seals for some years now and some interesting options have been found. Are we clear? I will take Naruto directly from the ramen stand."

"What about his belongings, his clothes? He doesn't sleep comfortably alone, you know, he should have something with him," Kyuubi protested.

"I will send someone over for whatever clothes are necessary. As for the sleeping arrangements, I'm sure that a solution will present itself; I still have many toys from when my son was a child."

"But—"

"Enough!" Sandaime said, standing. "This is my decision as Hokage. You will hear from me when I reach a decision," and with that the old man walked out.


	12. Ch 11

Ch. 11

Kyuubi spent the rest of the day sitting in that kitchen, thinking of what he would do. He only got up to escort the guard that the Hokage had sent to fetch Naruto's clothes and to stand by the window watching the men who were sealing him in the apartment. He didn't eat, he hardly drank the one glass of water he had served himself after the Hokage's departure, and he did not sleep that night.

Make no mistake, he was not a melancholy creature by nature, not melodramatic surely, and not easily moved. He was merely carefully weighing his options and at the moment, food, drink, and other human necessities would only have gotten in the way. He was trying to form some plan of what actions he could possibly take and what their outcomes would be for he and Naruto.

_I shouldn't try to break through and take Naruto, that much is certain, though what exactly the Hokage thinks he can do about it if I choose to, is beyond me. Naruto needs to be in this village for now: he needs to have the opportunity to keep whatever bonds he has with these people from disappearing. The Hokage no doubt is planning to act at any move I make, and it would be highly inconvenient without a place to go. I can only wait, damn it all, for that old man to decide our lives. This is why humans are such troublesome creatures; every other being on this earth has a limit to how far they go, but stupid humans test those limits constantly. I would never be in this situation if I was anywhere else. Hmph, "King of the Bijuu" indeed, waiting for a mortal to decide what will become of him and a human runt. _

These sorts of thoughts were still with him in the morning. By now, he had begun pacing the small living room, the kitchen and the room he shared with Naruto. The guards were still outside the apartment and on the roof, not that he cared. He doubted that the Hokage would send any sort of word to him about how much longer he would take, but he half-hoped anyway.

He was correct. By the end of the day, there had been no word sent, no sort of information, and Kyuubi did feel like sleeping that night at least to pass the time. In this way, he could forget about those annoying guards who tensed in fear every time he made what they considered a strange move, completely forgetting the fact that he was confined to the flat.

Another week passed in this manner. The Hokage sent someone over with fresh groceries in the middle of the week, in case there was no food left, though he had no idea what demon foxes ate. On a Saturday, Kyuubi was laying on the old carpet on the floor after an unimpressive meal. He was trying to stay awake when he heard the guards moving around.

_I am half-sick of shadows…__1_ he thought with his eyes closed. He bolted upright soon after: the Hokage was approaching the door.

He was sitting in the kitchen when the old man walked in alone. Kyuubi sighed, "Is this your decision then? Am I to abandon Naruto and leave this wretched village?"

"Why don't you listen to me first, before trying to make my decisions for me? I don't believe you are an adequate guardian for Naruto. Barring the fact that you lived here secretly for two weeks, there is the matter of what the villagers will do when they find out. Although Naruto seems to like you quite a bit, this is no basis for choosing a caretaker. You were correct in saying that there is no system currently acceptable for a child such as Naruto. The orphanage is uncomfortable having him because of the potential threat the director believes he represents. Other villagers are still grieving for lost family and friends and do not want him around. Living alone, as he has been, with occasional visits and an even more occasional caretaker does not provide a viable solution either. That leaves you as the best option after all. Still, I do not trust you. Only a few years ago you tried to destroy this village and now you claim a change of heart. I—"

"I claimed no such thing," said Kyuubi, color rising to his cheeks. "I never said I changed my mind, I merely said I wanted no revenge for having lost. Besides, that attack was a mistake, it was not for the reasons you probably think, and whether it means anything to you or not, I am regretful of my part in it."

"As I was saying," continued the old man, "I do not think you are the best choice for the boy. I understand that our system is lacking. Seeing that my options were severely limited, I spend the last week studying various secret scrolls in our possession. I believe I have found something that may help me in my decision. It is a technique, long-forgotten in this village, which allows a seal master to perform a sort of binding on a demon. Before you protest, think carefully. The only way I can allow Naruto to stay with you, a willing caretaker, is if your ability and potential to harm the village are so limited as to be nonexistent. This technique will be our solution and the condition on which you will be allowed to remain."

Kyuubi was silent, not expecting this turn in the conversation. He was expected to give up his abilities in exchange for taking care of Naruto. How was he supposed to teach the boy anything without the resources or means to do it? He opened his mouth and promptly shut it again. How was he to argue this? He slowly opened his mouth and said, "Can I take today to think this through? I need to know exactly how this will affect me."

"Well, I'll admit I was expecting immediate agreement with this condition, but I suppose you may take the day. You will remain here under our supervision."

"But how exactly are you going to determine that my potential to harm the village has dissipated? Are you going to take my chakra? Are you going to alter my memory along with that? Are you going to disable me physically?"

"You do not need to know until you agree. Once you give your consent, we'll fill you in on the details and get started promptly to give Naruto a home." At that, the old man shut his mouth and opened it only to smoke his pipe.

"I…I'll take today to think and give you my answer tomorrow. Goodbye." Kyuubi turned away to Naruto's room and closed the door.


End file.
